


Candy Corn Discourse

by hpd_lance



Series: Pinescone Pinecones [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Text Format, Texting, candy corn, i am pro candy corn, i have so many unfinisged fics, im sorry, theres a lil language but otherwise its g, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 07:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8154352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hpd_lance/pseuds/hpd_lance
Summary: Dipper and Wirt text about Candy Corn and thats basically it





	

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize to everyone waiting for me to put out more shit for my OTHER fics

10/23/16 4:12 AM

_wirt wake up_  
_wirt_

???

_oh good youre up_  
_how do you feel about candy corn_

Why did you wake me up at four in the morning to ask about CANDY CORN?  
I like candy corn.

_h wat the HELL????????_  
_?????????????????????????? DO I EVEN KNOW YOU_

Uh...  
Do you... not like candy corn?

_candy corn is NASTY_  
_what the fuck_

You asked me if I liked candy corn, you got your answer.  
What's the big deal about candy corn?

_candy corn is the bane of my existence_  
_candy corn killed my family_

I know for a fact that your entire family is still alive, Dipper.  
It's just candy.

_candy corn is horrible_  
_its literally wax with sugar_  
_how can you LIKE that stuff??_

I enjoy life?? I don't know. How do you eat kale?

_im triggered_  
_did you just compare KALE_  
_literally the most amazing leafy green_  
_to CANDY CORN_

Candy corn is good. Kale is glorified lettuce.

_im divorcing you_  
_im taking greg, he doesnt need to grow up around that sort of a bad influence_

You can't take my brother. I'm pretty sure mom wouldn't agree to that.  
Plus we both know you love me too much to divorce me over candy corn discourse.

_yeah, youre right_  
_i am still completely disgusted and if you eat any candy corn this halloween season i wont kiss you until spring when candy corn is no longer around_

You'd miss my lips too much.

_stfu_  
_thanksgiving then. i wont kiss you until after thanksgiving_

I'm going to make one of those candy corn rice krispie treats so you think it's an ear of corn until you bite into it.

_now thats just cruel_

You love me though.

_yeah. yeah i do_

<3 <3 <3

_ <3 _

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for this.
> 
> LET IT BE KNOWN THAT I AM PRO CANDY CORN,


End file.
